<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dysfunctional Love. by B0ba_kei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928337">Dysfunctional Love.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0ba_kei/pseuds/B0ba_kei'>B0ba_kei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, attack on Titan fan fic, first fan fic, modern time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0ba_kei/pseuds/B0ba_kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n(You) works at a coffee shop to try to make some money so she can go to college and make her family proud. Knowing how bad the business and her boss is, she almost lose hope until a powerful man comes into her life to show her the “easy way”. Of course Y/n agrees to join this man, but she later regrets it, as she finds herself being a sugar baby to a very famous sugar daddy in the state.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sugar daddy - Relationship, friends of benefit - Relationship, sugar baby - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello. So this is my first fan fiction on here so I’m excited for all of you guys to read it! Basically this is a fan fic of you(the reader) and Reiner Braun(AOT). Note that this will contain language, sexual content, and violence so if your triggered by that then please do not continue reading. One more note is that I will be making this a 20 chapter story. If I need to add more I will let you guys know ahead of time!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday mornings. Something about it I hate. Probably because it’s the day after the weekend which means I have to go back to work. I don’t know I just hate mondays. I also hate this damn job. Imagine having to work your ass off only for your lazy ass boss to take all your hard work and spend it on shit. I’m barely making it. I promised my parents I would get into a good college and from there get a good job. I don’t want to struggle like they did. Growing up was already rough. I don’t wanna go into adulthood with the same life. It’s harder. Nobody there to give you that hand. I decided to find a job to get money faster so I can start looking for colleges. At 18 years old I should possibly be moving into a dorm with random people I have never seen before and starting my studies, but that’s gonna have to wait later on in my life when I can actually afford to live there for a semester. So for now I’ll stay at this job since I couldn’t find anything else and work my ass off. I was on the counter replacing the cups on the racks. I haven’t seen a customer for a while. It was so boring. My boss was late..again. Not surprised. He probably woke up late from spending the whole night at the damn bar. The bell on the front door started ringing. A customer finally. “Hello welcome to Joe’scafe. What can I get you?” I said grabbing my apron. “Yea I would like americano.” A deep raspy voice said. “Anything else?” I asked. “Nah that’s it doll.” The voice said. “Alright that would be 2.95” I said looking up at the guy. I nearly dropped my pen on the floor. It was that same guy who came in here. He was tall, around 6 feet at least. He had short blond hair and a groomed mustache and goatee that matched the color of his hair. He had beautiful hazel eyes that stared right into my soul. “Oh okay I’ll go make you coffee.” I said rushing my words so I can quickly head to the back towards the kitchen. This man made me feel intimidated. I don’t know if it’s the way he stares at me, or the way he looks but I always feel like he can just end my whole existence whenever I look at him. I walked back to the front with his coffee in my hand. “Here you go sir.” I said trying my best to put on a sweet smile, even though you could kinda see it was being forced. The man looked at me and gave me a 100 dollar bill. Something else he did often. I looked at the bill, looked at him, then looked at the price that was shown on the cash register. “Uh sir the drink is only 2 dollars.” I said sliding the bill back. I felt bad taking this man's money. I don’t know what job he has or how much he makes. So god knows what I’m taking from him. The man rolled his eyes and leaned closer to the counter. “Listen. A pretty girl like you don’t need to be working at a place like this.” He said, smirking at me. If I didn’t feel uncomfortable before, now I do. “Oh- thank you sir..that would be 2.95.” I said again with a small smile. I’m not the best at communicating with people so at this very moment I wanted to die. “I know what ya boss do to you. He takes all your money away making you work even more.” I wasn’t surprised he knew this information. Literally everyone knows this. If you come to this cafe you will see him take money from the cash register and from MY tip jar and leave me with less than half of what I made today. “Yea about everyone knows what he does to me. It’s hard, but anything to get the job done I do have bills to pay.” I joked letting out a small, yet fake laugh. The man just looked at me which bought back my anxiety. “Listen babe I can help you get out of this hell...that’s if you want.” He said resting his head on his hand. I looked at him confused. “What do you mean? You own a business or something and are looking for employees?” I questioned. The man looked to the side and started smirking. “You can say that.” He said looking back at me. I don’t know this guy. He doesn't come here to get his usual also and leave. This is the first time he has ever talked to me. Besides, I'm so used to doing things on my own. It’s kinda suspicious some random good looking guy comes in and offers me a job out of the blue. “I appreciate the offer, but I think it’s best if I stay here. You seem like a hard working guy, but I don’t really know what I would be getting myself into. And I don’t wanna walk into something blindfolded. But thank you anyways.” I said. He smirked at me and stood back up. “Yea it was worth a shot. To be honest I actually thought you were cute and wanted to talk to you. I see your point. Rather not take that risk. Don’t know what your pretty self might fall into.” He said taking the 100 dollars. “But hey if you ever change your mind call me. We both know that dumb ass won’t spare you.” He said. He grabbed a piece of paper and the pen I dropped on the floor. He wrote his number down and folded it into the dollar bill and put it on the counter. “Sir I can’t.. as much as I want to, I can’t keep taking so much money from you. It feels so wrong.” I said sliding the money back.” He rolled his eyes and took the money. As I thought he would finally give in I felt him lower my shirt and place his hand down my bra. I just stood there staring at him. I couldn’t even process what just happened. My mind went blank. “If I ever give you money you take it. You don’t talk back. I don’t like that. Don’t do that.” He said slipping his hand slowly out my bra. It was like he was taking his time to feel my skin. I felt so violated. He took his hand out and closed my mouth while smirking at me. “Like I said, call me when you are ready. By the way names Reiner.” He said leaving the store. Could I smack him? Yes. Did I smack him? No why? I DONT FUCKING KNOW!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was closing time at the cafe. My boss was sitting on a chair counting all the money I made throughout the day. “Yo Y/n you did great, but make sure you make more tips if you wanna go home with some cash.” He said. I rolled my eyes at him. What a asshols. I knew if I had said something back I would probably get fired. So I had to keep my emotions together. Then I remembered the 100 dollar bill in my bra that...man rudely slipped in. At least I’m going home with something. I decided to go to the supermarket before heading home. Whatever change I have I will put in my jar of savings. I left the cafe, leaving my drunk and obnoxious boss laughing in his own shame. The supermarket was a few blocks from my house, so carrying bags won’t be a problem. I made my way in the supermarket grabbing a shopping cart. I got the following ingredients. Eggs, milk, oil, chicken, rice. Not as much stuff since I did have everything else at my house. Everything was going good, until I passed the alcohol. “Ah man I drink sounds so nice.” I said to myself. I didn’t want to spend too much of my money. “Looking for something.” A familiar voice said. Shit. I turned around hoping my eyes didn't spot that familiar man, but to my dread it was him. “Oh hi..Reiner wasn’t it?” I asked. Something about his presence makes me feel sacred. Who is he and how did he even know I was here. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked, examining my face. I didn’t wanna tell him how uneasy he makes me feel since he looks like he can and will take away my whole life. “Oh I am just surprised that you're here.” I said plastering a fake smile on my face. Reiner stepped closer to my face. “You're lying to me.” He said seriously. Crap. I need to change the subject. “Uh you also drink Tequila?” I said pointing at the drink I was about to take. He looked at the direction I was pointing and took the bottle from the shelf. “Yea. I was actually here for something else when I saw you staring at this damn thing like a sad puppy.” He said. “Oh..it’s because I was debating in my head if I should buy it or not since-“ I was interrupted when Reiner placed the bottle in my Shopping cart and pushed it for me. He better not be doing what I think he is about to do. He walked over to the cash register and took out his wallet. “Oh no please you don’t have to do that. It’s not even a lot of stuff.” I said. He turned to me with a confused expression. “Kay so then me paying for it shouldn’t be a problem love.” He said taking out money to give to the cashier. “Reiner please I don’t want you going out for me. I’m nothing special. Hell you don’t even know me.” I said. He took the bagged groceries and placed them in the cart and rolled it to the front of the store. “So let me know you.” He said picking up the bags. I’m sorry what. “Uh wait..you what do you mean.” I asked. I mean I kinda knew what he was gonna say. I guess I asked cause I wanted to hear it come out his mouth. “Let me take you out.” He said walking outside. Yup what I expected. “Don’t you think it’s a bit..weird. You are asking some random girl if you don’t know.” I asked. Reiner rolled his eyes. “Not as a date. Think of it as me being friendly.” He said, smirking. Yea there was nothing friendly about that tone in his voice. We both walked down the block before stopping. “Let’s say I were to say yes, where would you be taking me?” I asked. “Anywhere you want. I ain’t picky.” He said. Interesting, interesting. I mean this could be an opportunity for me to go somewhere nice as a treat, but is it worth it? Do I really stoop that low?  “When are you planning to pick me up?” I asked. Reiner smirked. “If you want I can do it tonight.” He said. “Tonight? But I would have to go home, take a shower, get dressed…” he cut me off and picked up the bags. “Well I guess you better start walking,” he said waiting for me to lead him to my house. “Uh there is no way I’m leading you to my house. For all I know you could rob me.” I said. Seemed like he didn’t hear a thing I said, because he continued to walk straight. “TURN RIGHT YOU IDIOT,” I yelled. He turned back smirking at me. <br/>~~~<br/>I was upstairs getting dressed. Reiner was outside my building since I didn’t want him in my apartment. I wasn’t gonna wear anything fancy. Just something formal. Just a one time thing that’s all it is. After this no more. I thought to myself. I headed downstairs to meet back up with Reiner. He was leaning against a black car. “Is that yours?” I questioned. He took his eyes off his phone to look me up and down before answering. “Yea. I asked a friend of mine to bring it to me since he wasn’t far from where we are. Get in.” He said walking over to the driver side. I opened the car door and noticed that the car smelled like...weed and cologne.  Reiner got in the driver's seat and out on his seat belt. “Alright where to?” He asked. I always wanted to go to this ice cream place where they make the best milkshakes ever supposedly. I know kinda silly but idgaf it’s good we’re talking about. “Let’s go to that ice cream place that just opened up. You do know what I’m talking about right?” I asked. He took his lighter out, lighting up the cigarette he placed in his mouth. “Yea I know where that is. Buckle up toots.” He said. I was actually surprised he was a good driver. He looked like someone who would get in multiple car accidents. I was kinda nervous since the whole ride was silent. I decided to try and break that silence. “So what do you do for a living.” I asked. He didn’t say anything. Just kept on driving. I knew I should have kept my big ass mouth closed. “I pimp bitches out.” He said, throwing his cigarette out the window. “Hm?” I questioned trying to process exactly what came out his mouth. He laughed to himself while putting his hand on my leg. “I’m fucking with you. Let’s just say I give to people. But not just anyone you know because that would be weird.” He said, smirking. “First off hand..leg...off. Second, what does that mean?” I asked. Instead of taking his hand off my leg he was just rubbing it up and down and stopping at my thigh. “You ever heard of sugar daddy?” He asked. I had to cover my mouth trying not to laugh at the question he asked me. “Yea I mean who hasn’t.” I said. He took his hand off my thigh and placed it on the back of my seat. “Well that’s what I do for a living.” He said. I couldn’t respond to that. I didn’t know how to respond to that. I had so many questions. One being if he set this whole thing up so I can be his sugar baby, which is weird cause I’m just some random girl who works at some cafe. “Right...so is that why you gave me your number earlier today?i asked. All he said in response was,”we’re here.”  I stepped out of the car and started to walk inside the place. It was much bigger than I thought. We both had a booth to ourselves and ordered what we wanted. I ordered the milkshake I saw on the commercial and Reiner only ordered vanilla ice cream. “For someone like you that was a pretty basic thing you ordered.” He flipped me off as I laughed at him. “So about that question you asked me.” He paused. Oh right I had asked him about the reason he gave me his number. “To be completely honest I gave you my number cause I felt bad. Someone like you working your ass off to only get less than half of the money you make. Must be hard.” He said. I looked down at my fingers. “Well yea it is. Especially when I’m using that money to go to college to make a living out of myself and make my parents proud.” I said. It was silent for a couple of seconds before Reiner spoke up. “Yea I figured. I always go to that cafe and I see how he treats you. That’s why today I came in and offered you a job.” He said. I kinda figured out what he wanted from me in the car. “You want me to be your sugar baby. I think I understand.” I said. He did yeah anything, but the silence was more than enough. “On one hand it will be much easier for myself to make money, on the other hand I have to strip my dignity away and possibly disappoint my parents.” I said to myself. All he did was smile. “I don’t know. I have never done something like this. Like I’m desperate, but worried. Also out of all the girls you stumble across you really looked at me and thought,yup she is the one.” He looked me straight in the eye while answering a serious “yes”. The waiter placed our stuff on the table. “To be honest princess I think you're cute. Your personality is sexy. Your not dumb. You stand your ground. I like a girl who doesn't give in easily. Turns me on.” He said. That uncomfortable feeling came back. “Please stop staring at me like that, it's making me feel weird.” He smirked at me. “What are you feeling wet?” He asked. I choked on my milkshake trying not to make a scene. He laughed in response. “I’m kidding.”  He said eating his ice cream. “Bitch.” I murmured. I went back to thinking about this. What would anyone else do. Would some other girl really just say yes to a random guy asking her to be their sugar baby? How do I know he ain’t lying? And I thought sugar daddies were supposed to be old. “How old are you?” I questioned. “21” he said. Damn he is young. “I’ll tell you this. When I get home I’ll text you on my phone what my final answer will be. It’s just I need time to think and I want to make sure I’m doing something I won’t regret.” I said. “Take your time baby I got all night.” He said. The rest of the time we were there we made small talk. I even admitted to him how I thought he was some scary guy who would kill me because of the way he looked. Later that night I was in his car listening to the music on the radio. He was driving me back to my home. “Thank you for taking time to take me out even though I’m still questioning everything in my head.” I said. He smiled to himself. “Your welcome baby.” He said. I just wish he stopped calling me that, it’s seriously making me feel a certain way. We arrived at my building. Right before I got out I heard Reiner clear his throat. I looked back at him to see his arms speed out. “No.” I said. “Please.” He begged pretending to be sad. I just stared at him thinking about if I should leave or hurt him. I rolled my eyes and gave him a QUICK hug. As soon as I felt his hand move down Towards my ass I pulled away and flipped him off. Of course he was laughing. When I got upstairs I took off my shoes and flipped on my couch. “Kay Y/n what is it going to be.” I said to myself. I looked at my wall. There was a picture of my parents. That picture is the only thing that really keeps me going. I have to make a living for myself. For all the hell I put you through I have to make it up. So closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. I pulled out my phone and punched the digits in. “There is no going back.” I said to myself. “Once I type this in then that’s that.”no said. I pressed send staring at my phone waiting for him to respond. 4 minutes passed and he finally responded. <br/>‘Alright. I’ll pick you up tomorrow. Dress nice;)’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Little favor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lemon ahead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the next morning. I woke up a little bit more later than usual since Reiner was picking me up to take me out somewhere later. He didn’t say where he just told me it was a surprise. Man I still can’t believe I agreed to this. A small part of me regrets telling him yes, but a bigger part of me was desperate to make money any way possible. I got out of bed to do my usual routine since I couldn’t go back to sleep. “Would that mean I have to have sex with him?” I asked out loud. Listen I’m not to keen with having sex with some random guy. “Well at least he’s hot.” I said. As I finished up I went back to my bed and saw Reiner texted me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>‘I’ll be there in 5 min’</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fuck? I thought you said you were coming later you bitch. He is lucky I even got up or he is going to wait. I walked to my closet to look for something to wear. I don’t really have flashy clothes since I don’t really go out like that with me working so damn late. That didn’t mean I didn’t have nice stuff, don't get me wrong now. I saw this cute fit and decided to throw that on. When I was done getting myself together I headed downstairs to wait for Reiner. A few guys walked past me making comments and staring. It honestly didn’t faze me, as long as they didn’t touch me. I couldn’t help but look good. A few minutes passed and I saw a different color car. It was red. It slowly pulled up in front of me. I’m assuming it’s Reiner. The car door from the passenger side swung open. It was Reiner. He was wearing a black button up long sleeve shirt. All of the buttons were button up excel for the first one so it showed off his chest a bit. He wore grey pants that were...showing off...too much. Trying to look at anywhere but THERE was more of a challenge then I thought it would be. “You look cute.” He said. “Thank you. You like nice.” I said trying not to sound awkward. His scent was overpowering. It was a mixture of ginger and jasmine. He smelled really good. It made me want to hug him and take in his scent. I couldn’t help but to feel less nervous. He took my hand and walked me to the car. He walked me to the backseat this time instead of the front seat. “Am I not sitting in the front with you today?” I questioned. He opened the car door and I sat inside. I noticed that there was someone already in the driver's seat. The car door next to me opened and Reiner sat next to me. “No cause I’m not driving today.” He said putting on his seat belt. “Ahh I see.” I said. The car ride was kinda awkward. Nobody was talking. Reiner was on his phone looking at god knows what. “So how are you.” I asked. Honest at this point me talking is to cope with how awkward it is. Reiner turned his phone off and looked me in the eye. “Good, kinda high but I’m fine. He said. Yea I could tell his eyes were showing it. “Kinda?” I asked jokingly. He smirked, placing his hand on my leg. I stopped laughing and started to grow a bit worried. “You know, you never told me your name.” He said staring at my pants. Oh that’s right I totally forgot about that. “Oh I’m so sorry. My name is Y/n L/n.” I said with a semi smile. “Y/n L/n. That’s a nice name.” He said placing his hand off my leg and onto his. “Thank you. Reiner is a nice name too.” I said. He only hummed in response. Some more seconds passed by and once again the car fell silent until Reiner broke it. “So Y/n you know your mines right?” He asked. I kinda knew that, but the way he said it caught me off guard. “Mh-hm” I responded. “And you know I’ll give you anything you want as long as you ask for it.” He said. “Yea.. I know that.” I said. Reiner smiled. “And you know you gotta do something in return right.” He said stretching the I. “Like what sex?” I asked. Both Reiner and the driver chuckled trying not to burst out. “Sure..it doesn’t have to always be sex, but if you wanna it to be-“. “NO WAIT- I was just asking because from what I heard thats what sugar babies do.” I said cutting him off. “Relax I’m joking.” He said. “But I would like you to do something.” He said. I looked at him with a questionable face. “What?” I asked. He bite his lips, smirking against the window. “I won’t tell you now.” He said teasingly. That just made me even more anxious. Great now I have this that’s gonna be on my mind all day. We finally arrived at the mysterious place. It was a cafe. It was different from the ones I’ve been too. One it was a lot bigger, and had a bigger variety of foods to eat. “I figured you didn’t eat breakfast so eat up. After I’ll take you to get some clothes or whatever you want.” He said opening the door for me. I walked inside and let's just say I was in love with this place. It was so fancy. Could never be my money I spend on this place cause I would be in debt. We sat down at this marbled table near the window. “What do you want?” He asked looking through his phone. “I don’t know. I can’t choose. What do you normally get?” I asked. “To be honest, there is good food. Just order everything.” He said picking up the menu. “Reiner no I’ll think of something. That’s too much money you're gonna have to pay for.” Instead of listening to me he called for a waiter and ordered half of the stuff on the menu. “Yea just give me all of that. And don’t be stingy with the cream on my coffee.” He said. I was so embarrassed. I wouldn’t even be able to finish all of it. The waiter stood there flirting with him for 3 minutes before leaving. “Why?” Was all I said. He picked up his phone and faced it towards him. “Cause.” Was all he said. A flash of light came out his camera, then that's when I noticed he took a picture of me. “Delete that now.” I said, trying to tell. He only shook his head. “Na your face looks too cute.” He said putting his phone down. I rolled my eyes at him. A few hours passed and we were done eating our food. Of course there was food left. Reiner had to pay $958. For the whole thing. I felt a little guilty, but he seemed not to care. The driver drove us to our next destination. The clothing store. They had a lot of beautiful stuff there. I always told myself when I get enough money I would buy something here. We walked in the store and already I was picking out clothes. It was like taking a kid in the candy shop. Reiner just stood there watching me with a small smile on his face. “Look at all these cute outfits. And they’re all my size.” I squealed. “Try them on first before you buy them.” He suggested. In the back was a changing room and cushioned chairs. I decided to change into all the clothes I picked out and have Reiner Judge me. I started out with this cute dress I saw. It was a light red color. It was that type of dress that fit all sizes. I thought it looked cute. I walked out the changing room giving Reiner a little twirl. “What do you think?” I asked. Reiner looked me up and down before smirking. “It makes you look sexy. The way it hugs your body.” He said biting his lip. The way he described it made it seem like his words were stripping me from the dress. Ok moving on to the next outfit.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tried on a total of 30 outfits. Reiner spent around $580 dollars on me. I couldn’t help but to feel really bad. I know he has money, but still. We walked outside waiting for his driver to come pick us up. “Y/n imma take you to my house.” He said. I just nodded my head waiting for the familiar red car to come up. The car finally pulled up in front of us. The car ride to Reiners house was quiet as usual, except Reiner kept tracing circles on my thigh. It wasn’t anything sexual. It was more like he was bored and didn’t feel like talking. The car started to pull up to this huge gate that started to open. Past that gate was this huge house. It was so beautiful I could not help but to stare like a child. The house looked like a castle. And the front garden was so beautiful. So many flowers. The car pulled up to the front doors. “Alright we’re here make yourself at home princess.” He said getting out of the car. I stepped out and started to walk up the stairs to the house. Reiner opens the doors for me exposing the foyer. It was big and beautiful. “Wow Reiner you live here all by yourself?” I asked in awe. “Sometimes. I usually have guests, but when I’m here by myself I get bored.” He said. Bored? I wished I lived there. “Alright princess time to get serious.” He said turning to me. Oh shit. I got that feeling again. “Uh...um why don’t we just walk around the house and look at the-“ I was cut off when Reiner placed both his hands on the door blocking me from moving. “You do remember what I told you in the car right? How you have to do something for me?” He asked seductively. My throat felt dry and I can feel my head racing fast. “Maybe?” I said. Reiner got close to my face almost closing the gap in between us. “Don’t worry I won’t fuck you..with my dick.” He said. He placed his mouth on my neck sucking and kissing my skin. The smell of ginger and jasmine filled my nose making my body feel more relaxed. He kissed all down my neck sucking and biting it till it bled. I tried to hold in my moans, embarrassed for him to hear them. So many thoughts were going in my head. Why am I still here? Why am I letting him mark up my neck like this? He then removed his lips from my neck and gave me a seductive smirk. “You ever got your pussy eaten before?” I just stared at him. I didn’t know if I should laugh, punch him or cry. “..no.” Was all that came out of me. Reiner smirked to himself and started to get on his knees. “You want me to eat your pussy?” He asked. I know he wants me to say it. He wants to hear how needy I was. I hated him for that. I closed my eyes and shyly responded with a “yes.”  “I’m not convinced. You gotta say it like you mean it.” He said teasingly, kissing all over my leg. All of this was making me horny and I slowly started to grow impatient. “Yes. Reiner please eat me out.” I said. I felt so ashamed of myself. “Call me daddy.” He demanded taking of my panties with his teeth. “Please eat me out daddy.” I said. Reiner took his fingers and spread my folds to get a better view of my wet core. All he did was gently massage my fold together while kissing my inner thigh. I bit my lip trying to hold in a moan. He was going so slow it was almost painful. “Stop fucking with me.” I said in a more agitated tone. He chuckled and started to plant kisses on my clit. He took his two fingers and slowly inserted them inside of me, while licking and sucking my clit like a baby sucking a bottle. At this point I couldn’t hold in any moans. My legs were a shaking mess. It was getting harder and harder to stand on my feet. I found my hands gripping his hair pushing his mouth deeper and deeper. Reiner moaned against my clit sending the vibrations all inside of me. He stuck another finger inside of me pumping his fingers faster and faster. He used a little bit of his teeth to nibble on my clit just the right way to make me cum all over his face. I screamed out his name feeling myself about to let go, until he pulled his fingers out and started to get up. I looked at him with confusion. “W-why did you stop?” I asked. Reiner smirked and licked around his mouth where my juices were dripping from. “See that couch over there? Sit on it.” He demanded pointing at the beautiful decorated sofa. I did as he was told to be impatient to wait any longer. Once I sat down he got on his knees again and sped out my legs as far as they could go. He placed them on both of his shoulders gripping my thighs tightly. He took his two thumbs and used them to spread my fold again this time spitting inside of my vagina. It caught me off guard and I squealed a bit. He stuck his whole mouth inside of me sucking and licking my whole vagina like he was hungry. I kept moaning his name pushing his head deeper and deeper. I felt myself coming closer and closer and then I just let it all out screaming loudly as I felt a wave of liquid rush out of me. It took me some time to calm myself down. After I came Reiner gently kissed my clit until my orgasm rode out. He took his face out of me and looked at me with a smirk. His whole face was wet. Then I realized I squirted all over him. He took his fingers and licked them like he was licking food off his hand. “You eat kiwi?” He asked. I nodded my head yes. I add kiwi to my smoothies since it makes them taste better. “You taste just like one.” He said, licking his lips. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Heated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I layed on the sofa flipping through the channels. Reiner sat next to me lighting up his blunt. I don’t know why, but even after..what he did to me I still felt like I needed more. That was really the first time in a long time I’ve been touched. The only difference is that I want more. I bite my lip trying to ignore the throbbing feeling down there. Reiner sat there smoking, while going through his phone. He had changed his shirt since I kinda soaked it. Fuck he looked so fine. I never knew someone could be so talented with their tongue. The way it flicked on my clit and the way his lips sucked and kissed all over me drove me crazy. And his fingers are so big, so when he shoved them inside of me I felt my walls tightened around him. The way he just hooked his finger inside of me while repeatedly touching my sensitive spit is why made me roll my eyes back and scream out his name. Thinking about that just made me wet all over again. The throbbing feeling was worse and I found myself shifting in my seat. I needed him right now. I wanted to see how big his dick was. Reiner turned his attention to me when he noticed my sudden discomfort. “What’s wrong with you?” He asked. It was just one look. I gave him one look and he already knew what the problem was. “Horny ass couldn’t get enough huh?” He asked, putting down his phone. I didn’t even say anything. I was so embarrassed, but so honey. “Get over here.” He said motioning his finger towards himself. I did as he told me, wanting to find out what it was he had planned out. “Get on your fucking knees.” He demanded. I took no time in doing so. He spread his legs, now having me facing his cock. “What are you waiting for? You Gonna sit there like that?” He asked. I bit my lip and unzipped his pants and moved his boxers down. His cock sprung free in the air and in front of my face. I couldn’t even describe the size of it. It was so big. How do someone just walk around with a dick this big? What caught my eye was the metal ring that was pierced on his tip. How was I gonna suck this? “Come on princess daddy gets impatient. You don’t want me to change my mind and leave that pussy untouched.” He threatened putting his blunt back in his mouth. I cleared my thoughts and took a huge, but quick swallow of air before shoving as much of him as I could in my mouth. Once I felt his ring hit the back of my throat I nearly gagged and felt my eyes tearing up. I had to ignore the feeling of me wanting to spit him out. I started to slowly suck him while dragging my tongue on his cock. Reiner started to curse under his breath growing more and more horny. He took one of his hands and placed on my head and slowly started to bob my head down on him. I used my hands to grab both of his balls and massage them.  I took his dick out of me completely, watching the saliva I left on him soak his throbbing cock. I started to suck on his balls while using my hands to rub over his tip. “Fuck Y/n. Do it like that.” He said grabbing my hand and rubbing it on his sensitive spot. When I found out this spot drove him crazy, I took my mouth and started to suck and lick on it. I could slowly start to see the once cocky man turn into a beast right in front of me. “Fuckkk good girl. You like daddys dick? You love being daddy's slut?” he said grabbing my hair bobbing my head a little faster. I moaned in response making sure he could feel the vibration all through his cock. I could already taste his pre cum. Reiner started to grunt and curse more louder. I felt a warm liquid squirt inside of my mouth. It was so much. I wanted to swallow all of it, but it was so much. “Aye, you better swallow every last one of my cum.” He said. I tried to make it obvious that it was too much for me to swallow. He got him and knees to my level since I was still on the floor. He took his hands and placed it on my neck, choking me lightly. “Oh what it’s to much for you to swallow?” He asked teasingly. I nodded my head, but by doing so he started to choke me harder. “You better swallow it bitch.” He seductively whispered in my ear while touching my throbbing pussy. I did as he told me not wanting to wait anymore for him to break me. “Open your mouth.” He said. I did as he told me, sticking out my tongue for him and rubbing his cock all while he continued to rub me and choke me out. He shoved his tongue down my throat nearly eating my face. I rapped my arms around his neck pressing my body against him, wanting to feel his warm body. I lifted my hands up his shirt feeling his back muscles. I slowly started to scratch it hearing him moan in the kiss. I could taste the weed in his mouth from when he was smoking it. The scent of ginger and jasmines was basically suffocating me, but I liked it. He kissed down my neck leaving even bigger hickies on them. “Reiner I need you now.” Moaned as he continued to suck all over my neck. “Tell me how much you want me.” He said gripping my breast. He pinched and squeezed my nipples making them harder and harder. “Fuck I need you so bad. I want you to fuck me in this floor while you choke me. I want you grip everything part of me Reiner.” I moaned. Reiner bung his tongue to my nipple and started to lick and nibble on them. I felt my finger start to touch my own heat. It hot mess was a person then it would be me. Reiner smacked my hands from playing with my pussy. He loved seeing me break down like this. He loved how he could control me. He loved how he made me feel. He loved seeing me like this. All heated. He finally pulled his head from my boobs and got up. “Alright princess lay down on the couch if you can’t wait till we get upstairs.” He said. I got up doing as he told, feeling a hard slap on my ass. “Fuck.” I mumbled to myself. I sat on the couch only for Reiner to push me down on the couch. He took off his shirt showing off his muscles. I knew he was big, but damn. He looked down at me and smirked showing off his teeth while doing so. “You want me baby?” He asked. I nodded my hair greedily. He gripped both of my legs and spreaded them as far as they could go. He rubbed his tip in my entrance. “Stop it Reiner don’t do that.” I begged. “What the fuck did you just call me?” “Please daddy I’m sorry I won’t call you out your name again. Please fuck me.” I begged. “Much better. Don’t do it again.” He said. He slowly shoved his cock inside of me loving how warm and tight I was. “You a virgin?” He asked. I shook my head. I have to admit I wasn’t a virgin, but I felt like one with the way he handled me. “That’s fine this pussy still mines.” He said taking his cock out, only to shove it back inside of me. I screamed at how big he was. It kinda hurts, but I was just too much in the mood to even be in pain. His thrust was deep and slow at first. <br/>Everytime he pounded inside of me I felt his piercing ring hit my g-spot. It made me want to cum so bad but he purposely pulled out. I felt his cock throbbing inside of my already throbbing pussy. He took his hand and gripped my neck. “Beg for daddy to fuck you if you want to cum.” He said kissing my stomach. “Please daddy fuck me. Make me your bitch by cumming all over me.” I said putting his finger in my mouth. He started to finger my mouth as I sucked all over them. “Your so ducking sexy you know that?” He said taking his fingers out my mouth. I moaned in response. He lifted one of my legs up in the air and the other to the side. He shoved himself back into me, but this time he went faster. His cock kept hitting my sensitive spot harder and harder with each thrust. The way his hands choked me made me drool all over his hands. “Daddy go harder please.” I said. I heard Reiner grunting and cursing under his breath. I felt a knot grow in my stomach. “Fuck I’m about to cum daddy. Please go harder.” I moaned as I felt myself let go all over him. I started to breath heavily trying to catch my breath. “What are you doing all that breathing baby? You're not done yet.” He said. I gave him a confused look. “I’m not?” I asked. “Nope. You're gonna sit your pretty ass on my dick and you're going to ride it.” He said sitting down next to me. I got up and walked in front of him. I slowly climbed on top of him and positioned myself on him. Once I was sitting on him and he was inside of me he gripped my sides roughly making me moan in return. “Alright baby start bouncing. I wanna see your titties move EveryTime you do it too.” He said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly lifted myself up and back down on his cock. We both moaned at the same time gripping on each other. I felt his piercing hitting my g-spot once again. The cold metal felt so good inside of me. I couldn’t help but to moan louder and louder and Reiners big hands started to squeeze all over my body. He took his hand and grabbed my face forcing me to look at him. “Look at me while you ride me.” He said. I felt kinda intimidated, but I did what I was told. . The way he looked at me made me feel so hot. I couldn’t help but to bring my lips towards his. I started to feel a bit tired from doing all the work, so Reiner took over. He lifted me up and slammed me back down without any rest. I screamed feeling myself about to squirt all over his cock. “Fuck Reiner harder, right there.” I moaned, throwing my head back. He took the opportunity to leave more hickies all over my neck, but his teeth were soon replaced by his hands. He knew I loved being choked out like that. I started grinding against his cock as soon as I felt the knot get stronger and stronger and soon I felt my liquids spill over him, but a few seconds later I felt his cum flood my insides. It felt so warm and thick. I just sat there not wanting to move. I felt like if I moved more would make its way in me and we were not wearing a condom. “Damn. Got me all tired, that's a first.” He said resting his head back on the couch. I rested my head on his chest and smiled to myself. “I can say the same for you.” I responded. We just sat there in silence for a while. “You wanna stay like this or you want me to run you a hot bath?” He asked. A hot bath did sound nice, also I have a feeling if I did stay like this any longer then there will be more rounds and my body was at its limit. “A hot bath sounds nice.” I stated.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>